robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Gate of Sins
So this is my second creepypasta, probably sucks. So uh. That's all. Introduction So. It's another day, nothing can go wrong, it's just like any other days, for you reader, a story, like thousands of other stories... But for me. It's an absolute nightmare. Unlike any I've experienced. So one day, I was just on a computer, being your average everyday player. So I have this guy as my friend, his name is 0fem and he is a myth hunter. He is very obsessed with Nathanial and found out several hidden triggers. And me? I'm legitbacon682, a myth inspired dev, although I was ranked Myth Researcher. Oh well, so this day, 0fem messaged me with a link to a game called "The Seven Gate of Sins" which he said he found to be interesting. I just implied to him that it was just probably another edgy kid making myth games trying to get attention from a lego game behind the screen. I was wrong. 0fem still persists that the game looked interesting, so I replied "Fine, I will join you." And so the nightmare begins. Chapter 1 So yeah, I joined his game. It took pretty long to load. So I hoped it'd one of those detailed games. No, when I spawned in, I spawned in a FREAKIN. BADLY MADE. BLACK BOX. "Seriously 0fem? How did you even find this interesting? Look at all those free model blood on the walls!" "Just follow me okay?" 0fem replied. So uh yeah, there is this little gap to the next room which you can squeeze through with shift lock, but the name room just had an exact same appearance, just different blood positions and tiny changes. 1st Room : The spawn room. Free model blood on the walls, hell, the creator didn't even bother making the spawn point transparent. 2nd Room : Free model blood on the walls, just with corroded metal as a material. 3rd Room : Free model blood on the walls, corpses hanging everywhere. 4th Room : Skeletons hanging on the wall, no blood. 5th Room : ... As I followed 0fem into 5th room, my eyes grew wide as I saw something I will never forget. Something very disturbing. There is some sort of jumpscare script that triggers when I squeezed through the last gap. The decal it used was very disturbing, I was surprised it wasn't moderated by the moderators. It was a kid... With his inners flying everywhere, he seemed to be crushed by a truck. His head was laying in the pool of blood. He was still smiling... It was like some sort of image you can find in those deep web satan games. I wanted to threw up so badly. I took a deep breath, and looked back at the screen again, hoping the decal could go away. Luckily, it did. 0fem said "Interesting right?" I replied with "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS" "Uhh... Some sort of doors" I looked away from the chat bar. There was already 7 over-decorated doors in front of me. All of them being labelled with blood from 1-7. "now" 0fem said. "See that?" he pointed to a lever up on the wall, a bunch of blood trails can be seen as a path to it. 0fem then suddenly jumped up and reached the lever, then it was just like, pulled down. "GET UP" 0fem said as the lever pulled down. With my instinct, I suddenly jumped on the first platform. And then to another. Suddenly, the lava started to leak in the room. I quickly made it to the top. The lava quickly filled the room before I even realised. Then it started going away... This progress felt like eternity, even if it's just half a minute. The room whole room material changed to corroded metal. This time the blood labelling looks even more distorted. I jumped down. The first gate being labelled with "1" opened. I felt hesitated, yet urge to enter the room. 0fem said "I never actually solved the game" "Solve? What do you mean by that?" "So this game is like Swinburne or Ready Player One event, you solve puzzles inside it, and the next gate opens." 0fem made a quick explanation. "Oh." I replied. So we both walked into the room without saying anything after that. But what stands before us is just a big pad of stone. 0fem apparently already knew how to solve this one. He said "Never" to a gibberish stone pad, which resulting in us being teleported out of the room. But this time the "1" blood labelling is removed. The next gate opened. You can already see the walls with free model blood inside. We both entered. Then I was greeted with another jumpscare. This time it was just a satanic pentagram. But what was inside was far more disturbing. It was hell, there was some sort of dinosaur made entirely of bones model. It was tearing corpses on the wall apart and eating them recklessly. "Just try to not touch it k?" 0fem broke the silence. "Judging by it's appearance, I already decided to do so." I replied. Next to the bone dinosaur, there were sets of stairs. We both go up. I then witnessed that dinosaur's face. IT WAS TERRIBLE. IT LOOKED LIKE SOMETHING RIPPED OFF SOME SCP'S FACE AND STUCK ON IT. It quickly turned my camera away, only to face more free model corpses and blood. "At least it was less disturbing..." I thought. Some deep carnival music started playing in the background, for some reason. It goes well with the ambience. Stairs started falling apart, satanic pentagrams appearing behind the corpses on the wall. The dinosaur thing then saw us, I'll tell you what: This was the worst experience of my life. The dinosaur thing started running up the stairs, the room shook and more stairs fell down. The carnival music gets louder and louder as I ran through the whole set of stairs, it was very lengthy and I felt like one wrong move and I will be that thing's dinner. My heart sank into the ground as the set of stairs in front of me started to collapse. But then I remembered, 0fem? WHERE IS HE?! Apparently he is already at the top of this forsaken black room, looking down. I jumped as the last set of stairs fell down along with that monster, that bone dinosaur, or whatever the hell it was fell into the floor. The entire bone creature broke apart into bits and pieces. And ceased any further movements. "Phew" I typed in, feeling relieved as I reached the top. I don't think I can take anymore of this, I've had enough with this game. This entire thing is sick. The creator is sick, it was all disturbing and I felt like I could throw up anytime now. "So, what do you think?" 0fem broke the silence, again. "I don't think I can take any of this anymore." I replied. But we just got teleported right back to the gate room. The gate labelled as "3" started to open. But after all that, I don't feel like I can go any further. "Let's play something else." I typed in slowly. Hoping that I will never have to see this forsaken game again. Ever. "ok" 0fem replied as if nothing even happened in this game. We both left, and after that we just play some normal games, dev some stuff. This is legitbacon682, and I'll sign off for now. Chapter 2 I no longer felt like myself, as much as I hated THAT game. I felt like I need to re-visit it, the urge is too strong, I HAVE TO. I HAVE I HAVE TO I HAVE TO I HAVE TO I HAVE Apparently, the game saved my progress, the gate "3" is still open, my spawn point was still there. But at least that's good because I don't have to view that disturbing image again. I slowly walked into the gate 3. My heart skipped a beat. ...It was nothing. Just a guy, crying in the corner, all around him are free model blood and corpses, apparently he have a dialog. As I walk towards him, another jumpscare popped up. It's as much as disturbing as the first jumpscare. It's some sort of a woman, half of her torso is gone, her inners spilled out. There was that dinosaur from gate 2, standing right behind her. Her eyes are filled with tears mixed with blood. I hate myself for even joining this game in the first place. I'm just like, 3 minutes in and I'm already getting a headache. The image faded away and I managed to walked to the guy eventually. His initial prompt just says: "I can't control myself... I tried but I ended up killing them all..." Chills ran down my spine. Suddenly, the guy started looking at me saying "I'm sorry..." He pulls his knife, or whatever the hell that was out of nowhere, and chased my character with it, that carnival music started playing again, this time the floor cracks, revealing several pillars to stand on. Below me is a glowing lava, somehow it managed to light the room up entirely. I even felt the heat in my real life. The figure stood on the pillar opposite to mine. He started throwing knives at me, and hell. The spaces are too small for me to dodge, I have to jump and do everything to dodge the knives while not falling in the lava. He had unlimited supplies of knives, which makes it even more frustrating. Everytime I jump, the pillar below me cracks, and eventually I have to find a way to jump on another pillar. But the stress is enough to make me click the exit button. Right here. Right now. But the problem is, I still have to dodge the figure's knives throwing at me repeatedly over and over and over again, hell, his pillar doesn't even crack, how am I supposed to pass this?! I attempted to reach another pillar, and luckily. It worked, my previous pillar fell down into the hellhole of orange, burning liquid. The lava below me turned red, the tension even raised up higher. However, by now, all pillars started to crack, including the figure's. I jumped all over the gap, to the next pillar. Which is even closer to the figure's, and you guessed it, the knives are even harder to dodge! One of the knives hit me and I lost like, 50 of my health. After half a minute of dodging hellhole, my pillar broke down and I had to jump to the figure's pillar. I knocked him down into the lava, surprisingly easy. Before I even realise, all pillars broke apart, and so I fell down. At first I thought I didn't make it, but as the figure burnt. The lava turned black, and post no more threat. I landed down safely. This game is driving me insane, it's only 10 AM and I'm already ready to call it a day and slam my computer down. I got teleported back to the gates room, the gate 4 opened unsurprisingly. 0fem joined and said "Hey, you made some progress!" I never felt so relieved in my life, 0fem was a very good hunter. And assuming he already passed gate 4, I'm ready for whatever this game is gonna throw at me. We both walked into gate 4 only for more insanity. This room...is empty. The gate 4 behind us shut tightly, the carnival music continues. And to be honest, after all that gate 3 hellhole, I didn't even knew it stopped. We're all trapped in this room...it's a trap. There is no way to get past this room, it's all empty. There are nothing to do, only pure darkness. 0fem hogged the wall with shift lock, and he got passed through one little gap with no CanCollide. I followed him, but it's just another identical room. Apparently there are more gaps. Each after each room, it gets brighter and brighter. tHE laST r0oM... NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING I HATE IT I HATE MYSELF I HATE EVERYTHING THIS GAME IS MESSED UP SOMEONEHELP ...this is legitbacon682, if i'm even still myself, signing off for today. Chapter 3 i cant do this anymore it hurts god this had to be the worst thing ever since i first played this game. i dont think there are anymore bits of myself left in me to keep me sane, to keep my grammar. this game is sick, and i hate myself just as much as i hate it. so uh... here is what is truly behind the gate 4. i... and 0fem are forced to fight together, to death. i can't remember anything throughout the gaps... but i guess my memories are still good enough to fill the part so we squeezed through the last gap. and we both are given a sword. the gap behind us then locked us in with no way out. so... you guessed it, i won, i killed him. his account then got terminated since it hurts it hUrTs ... i got teleported back to the gates room, gate 5 opened firmly each of my friends showed up in the room, and i'm instructed to kill them all. their deaths are just beyond gore, i hate it. i hate it i hate it i hate it i hate everything about it and so i killed all of my friends the 6th gate opened up... iM sORrY no longer legitbacon682, signing off. The End and so gate 6 opened up. it was just your average build to survive template, except there is only one base, which gives a lonely feeling the door shut behind me, i walked on the base and there was something off about it instead of giving me building tools or those stuff, i recieved a f3x instead my place is nothing, all that i have built is a tall grey tower, which resembles my emotion right now the first disaster is: "the clock ticks, on and on" i suddenly felt a massive headache, and it lasts long til' this day when im typing this now it goes. on and on. then it suddenly stopped. i survived, for no reason, no threats even directing at me. the next disaster is "231" that bone dinosaur it came back someone hElp ... i ran, ran and ran. through the same halls, on and on. im all by myself, i hate everything, but i cant just stand. everything turned grey, the world flipped upside down, ohmygodithurtssomuch the last disaster then came up: "You're Never Alone" ... all of my friends, 0fem, all of them showed up right before me tears ran down my face, ... why? but why? why did i do such thing to them? just to feed my curiousity i had for this game? ...i give up. i sat there for roughly 60 seconds, the round ended. i got teleported back to the gates room, the last gate opened. and i'll tell you what: it's twisted. ...... I slowly regained myself, fully awake for what is right before me. It's...the creator of this game. Or at least, a model of him. The leaderboard opened up, the lone leaderboard I saw with only me in this server was fake all along. The true leaderboard showed up. There are a bunch of players in here, A BUNCH. There are like 10 of them in there. "The show is about to get started! Ready everyone?" The creator, as a decal on the screen, asked as the chat came to life. "WELCOME TO THE MONKEY HOUSE SHOW!!!" The creator shouted, that carnival music began again. The boardcasting screen went static, and reappear as another decal, of someone in there, this is very weird, since normally decals can't live boardcast, let alone moving. It showed a guy wearing a tiger mask, tied to a chair. ...with a saw, waiting for his flesh, right in front of him. "And the winner of execution method voting of this week... is you! Noober21484!" The creator shouted in the background, as some guy with that username in the chat showed extreme happiness, the other cheered him on. This is twisted, all of these people are sick. They all are not feeling anything about the poor guy tied on the chair on that decal, hell, they even cheered the creator, or whoever is behind this. TO FREAKIN. MURDER. HIM. The guy with tiger mask struggled as the chair he is tied to move closer and closer to the saw. And it happened. A sound of pure flesh, the sound of a butcher slicing something into pieces... Everything went black, I threw up on my own keyboard, I smashed the exit button. ...It all ended. It all finally ended. ...Since then, I deleted my every traces on the internet. Every. Single. Traces. Hell, I didn't even tell any of my friends before I delete myself of the existence of internet that I even reached that room. They better didn't know anyway. ... ... ... ... ... .. . And that is the tale of "The Seven Gate of Sins". This is legitbacon682, signing off. Forever. The end. TehCringeyN0b (talk) 15:41, April 10, 2018 (UTC)